hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2015-16 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season
Betting pools for this page Related Pages: *2015-16 Australian Region cyclone season (Betting pools) *2015-16 South Pacific cyclone season (Betting pools) Future start The 2015-16 SHem TC year has begun. Put any storms below here. Ryan1000 23:57, July 4, 2015 (UTC) 90S.INVEST 90S.INVEST wait what? looks that we have our 1st candidate for Annabelle! --the destructive Hurricane Odile • • 15:32, September 26, 2015 (UTC) 03S.ANNABELLE AOI: South of 97B all of the models develop this AOI into something powerful --hon hon hon | hon hon hon • • 16:45, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Tropical Depression 01R well talk about not paying attention --HurricaneOdile | drop something in the box • • 17:55, November 20, 2015 (UTC) : I only notice storms when they pop up on the JTWC. :P They are calling it "Tropical Cyclone 03S" but TD 01R is its official name. It is forecast to become Annabelle. [[User:Steve820 |'''Steve820]] ''Talk to me''' 23:50, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Moderate Tropical Storm Annabelle and here it is! --HurricaneOdile | drop something in the box • • 00:35, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :Now it's at 45 knots (50 mph), and should not become anything stronger than a severe tropical storm. I'm glad to see the SHEM seasons starting to get a bit active! Only the Australian region has yet to produce something interesting... '[[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] ''Talk to me''' 23:42, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::It's almost down and out; should be by tomorrow night. '[[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] ''Talk to me''' 07:20, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Post-Tropical Depression Annabelle dead --HurricaneOdile | drop something in the box • • 15:41, November 24, 2015 (UTC) 05S.BOHALE Tropical Depression 02 come on... --HurricaneOdile | happy holidays! and year 17:14, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Moderate Tropical Storm Bohale if this wiki is more active... --HurricaneOdile | happy holidays! and year 16:17, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Another rather weak Southern Hemisphere storm. It's nice to have something there, but something more intense would be nice. At least it managed to get a name though. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 05:00, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Remnants of Bohale It died, it was only just a weakling. The SHem should begin picking up the pace...'[[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] ''Talk to me''' 03:26, December 14, 2015 (UTC) 08S.CORENTIN Severe Tropical Storm Corentin Heading out to sea atm, not likely to do much. 'Ryan1000' 22:43, January 23, 2016 (UTC) : The current strength is 75 knots according to the JTWC and it is likely to peak here. In this basin, it's been a while since the last TC!!! '[[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] ''Talk to me''' 23:02, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Moderate Tropical Storm Corentin this died fast --HurricaneOdile | happy holidays! and year 00:03, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :It's not dead quite yet, but looks like it will be by the end of the day. I'd say that Corentin reached a peak of 90-100 mph, when it first had an eye. In all, just a short lived storm, but at least it's some activity in the Southern Hemisphere. ~Raindrop57 (talk) :D 16:53, January 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, it's almost dead. The current JTWC strength is 50 knots and it is expected to weaken more until dissipation occurs tomorrow. It was a rather short lived storm, but at least it was the first named storm in this basin since December. The Southern Hemisphere has been quite inactive recently, and I'm guessing El Nino is the cause. There's still been nothing significant in the Australian region this year... (except for tropical lows and the surprise Raquel storm in the beginning of July) '[[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] ''Talk to me''' 17:52, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Post-tropical cyclone Corentin Once again everybody leaves the forum intentionally inactive... the storm is dead now and it's been quite a short lasting storm. The JTWC is giving the remnants a low chance of redevelopment but I doubt that is going to happen. '[[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] ''Talk to me''' 02:29, January 27, 2016 (UTC) 10S.DAYA Moderate Tropical Storm Daya why has anyone not noticed this? its nearly dead --HurricaneOdile | insert message here × × 16:14, February 12, 2016 (UTC) 09U.URIAH Intense Tropical Cyclone Uriah For the record, an intense beast entered the basin from the Australian region, and it peaked at the strength shown in the header while in this basin. The storm is nearly dead now. The wiki has been '''way' too inactive lately. This might be my last post here until May. [[User:Steve820 |'''Steve820]] ''Talk to me''' 23:52, February 19, 2016 (UTC) 15S.EMERAUDE 15S.NONAME really JTWC... REALLY? how this is an unnamed storm with an clear eye?????? --HurricaneOdile | insert message here × × 20:11, March 15, 2016 (UTC) 17S.NONAME Moderate Tropical Storm Seven storm formed in late March. --HurricaneOdile | insert message here × × 15:52, April 12, 2016 (UTC) 19S.FANTALA Severe Tropical Storm Fantala has an eye. why this forum is so dead? --HurricaneOdile | insert message here × × 15:52, April 12, 2016 (UTC) : Woah, JTWC brings this to 140 mph over the next few days as it steadily moves towards northern Madagascar. I hadn't paid much attention to the weaker or fish storms from before, but this storm could actually be a serious threat to land. All of a sudden, the SWIO interests me. 'Ryan1000' 17:59, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Cyclone Fantala 80 mph/972 mbars, 105 mph by JTWC. It's going to get stronger before moving just north of Madagascar, this definitely bears watching. 'Ryan1000' 03:46, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Intense Tropical Cyclone Fantala awaiting 18z... now a ITC --HurricaneOdile | insert message here × × 18:13, April 15, 2016 (UTC) : JTWC has a bizzare track forecast for this one, taking it west-northwest and then reversing direction to the southeast and out to sea north of Madagascar. Nonetheless, with 150 mph winds, a small deviation in track could dramatically change the impacts from this. 'Ryan1000' 02:50, April 16, 2016 (UTC) ::I think Fantala could become a category 5. Current forecast shows strengthening to 155 mph. I wouldn't be surprised if it gets to 160-165 mph. -Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']] [[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] FORM BONNIE FORM! 03:22, April 16, 2016 (UTC) ::now a C5 storm. awaiting 18z MFR update for VITC... --HurricaneOdile | insert message here × × 14:55, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Very Intense Tropical Cyclone Fantala shakalakalakalboom! VITC in April. unreal. Gafilo's record might be broken... --HurricaneOdile | insert message here × × 18:50, April 17, 2016 (UTC) : The pressure would have to plunge by 15 more milibars to match Gafilo's record low; it's unlikely Fantala will go that far, but nonetheless, with 155 mph 10-minute sustained winds, Fantala has the highest 10-minute winds of any tropical cyclone in this basin. Thank goodness it's not directly hitting land, otherwise this would be much worse. 'Ryan1000' 19:04, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Cyclone Fantala (2nd time) It's weakened after passing over its own upwelled wake, but the JTWC recurves this back northwest and eventually towards Tanzania as a category 2 cyclone. No hurricane-strength storm has made landfall there if I recall correctly; the only two storms to ever strike Tanzania since 1945 were Tropical Depression Atang in 2002 and a storm in 1952. 'Ryan1000' 23:17, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Moderate Tropical Storm Fantala (2nd time) After passing over its own wake again, Fantala is nearly dead from the upwelled water caused by her slow movement. Should die out before reaching land. 'Ryan1000' 17:09, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Fantala It's dead and gone. 'Ryan1000' 20:07, April 24, 2016 (UTC) 95S.INVEST Welp, late season storm just got invested west of Indonesia, but wind shear is exceptionally high. Jdcomix (talk) 18:24, June 1, 2016 (UTC) 01S.ABELA 90S.INVEST posting here as there is no 2016-17 SHEM forum. models develop this into Abela. --'Hurricane ' 16:22, July 9, 2016 (UTC) euro develops this by friday. is this the SWIO version of Alex? --'Hurricane ' 18:30, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Disturbance 01 where is everybody? --'Hurricane ' 17:25, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Moderate Tropical Storm Abela First July system in this basin since 1997. Also, I don't know how this ended up on the 2015-16 forum. TG 17:09, July 17, 2016 (UTC) its because no 2016-17 season forum thing has been created. anyways, looks that is has formed a eye-feature. --'Hurricane ''' 18:19, July 17, 2016 (UTC)